Front steering systems have been utilized to assist vehicle operators in steering a vehicle. Front steering system generally includes a handwheel operably coupled through a gear assembly to a rack and pinion assembly that is further operably coupled to a pair road wheels. The motor is operably coupled to the gear assembly for variably adjusting a position of the road wheels relative to a position of the handwheel.
A relative motor position sensor may be operably coupled to the motor to generate signals indicative of a relative position of the handwheel during operation of a vehicle. However, after shutdown of a vehicle, a vehicle operator may move the handwheel to a different operational position. Accordingly, upon startup of the vehicle, a controller receiving the signals from the relative position sensor may not be able to accurately determine an absolute position of the handwheel.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved front steering system that can accurately determine an absolute position of the vehicle handwheel.